Legion of Superheroes season three: Lost
by Legionnaire17
Summary: After three years, Brainiac 5 has been found, but all goes wrong when a bug is found to have lead a very familiar villian to him. Now, it's up to the Legion save their friend, and understand the mysterious traitor among them.
1. Chapter 1

Legion of superheroes season three: Lost

Legionnaire17: btw, all legion properties and characters, places and other merchandise belongs of nothing to me. All legion of superheroes rights belong to DC Comics(c)

Siren and Malainna are my OC'S, and belong fully to me :)

**Epilogue**

Triplicate girl slowly withdrew herself from the middle of the hall. She sat down on a nearby window ledge and split into her now three selves. Neutral had tears running down her cheeks, and both her Purple and Orange parts couldn't stop from crying, either.

"I missed you both so much," Neutral whispered, and hugged them both tightly, "And I never want to leave you guys again." Orange and Purple both nodded respectably. Suddenly, Neutral's gaze turned to the hall corner, and she gasped, covering her mouth with her not pale hands. Orange and Purple turned around to find Brainiac 5 staring at them, his hands drooping with his luggage. "Hey, brainy." Orange and Purple merged and walked over to him. Neutral didn't hesitate as she followed them to where he was standing. When he saw Neutral, he showed a slight smile, something she hadn't seen in ages. "I...I told you you'd find her after Imperiex was destroyed...by..." He fell silent. Then, Neutral saw something she thought she would never live to see.

As brainy looked down at his bags, water trickled down his face and quietly soaked his arm. She embraced him, to his surprise, and after a while, he calmed down. Orange/Purple smiled, but was then pushed roughly out of the way as Brainy ran down the hall. "Where is he...what...happened?" Neutral had the most blank look on her face. Orange/Purple knew they had to tell her, but it wasn't going to be easy.

What none of them noticed, though, was the small, robotic bug, shifting from wall to wall, following Brainiac 5 out the Legion's backdoor, and placing itself onto his neck. It started to blink as Brainy walked over to the nearest docking area.

Watching closely from his hidden lab underground the planet Titan, a mysterious figure smiled as Brainy made his way into the ship, heading out to Winath. "You can never hide now," He stated, as he shot a target behind him. The perpetrator fell with a thud. Examining the specimen, the figure found that it was merely one of his defaulted robots. "...Never trust a Brainiac," he hissed.

**Chapter one**

Wildfire flew through the fresh morning air, enjoying the view of New Metropolis. "What a place," he whistled. Starting high up, he dived strait down, heading for a flower stand. The young seller, a Tall, slender Girl, who looked like Tyroc's sister, looked up to see him falling down on her. She turned and picked something up from behind her. Wildfire, sure to hit the road, swooped up beside her, grabbed what was in her hand, and flew off, her hair flinging to one side. "Gotta love Siren," he chuckled. When Tyroc said that his younger sister, Siren, had always wanted to sell her popular Moonstone Roses to everyone, she was brought here, where everything was exported to every corner of the galaxy. She'd occasionally visit us, as did Alya, Lightning Lad's little sister. Both were eager to meet all of the legionnaire's, even if it meant visiting every week, which, of course, they did. Soaring over the people and buildings, Wildfire spotted his prey. He had been searching for half an hour now for her, and she was not easily found. "Hm," he slurred, and halted in front of the docking area that brought in ships from other planets, or TWPTS (The World's Planetary Travelling System). Down near the immigration centres, a short, pale girl looked longingly out into the sky, watching every ship bring in new and assorted people. "There you are," he fell down to her, panting and gulping in large breaths of air., "I've been looking days for you!" She turned to him, and he saw tears run down her cheeks. "Hey, Vi, what's wrong? Running off like that. What did Cosmic boy say this time? No shrinking and running around his office yelling he's stuck-up and has a paunch?"

Cos never really meant to do harm, but he was very serious about his role as Legion leader. Wildfire understood that.

Shrinking Violet sighed, and looked up. Another ship, coming from one of the nearest planets, could just be seen, though right now it looked like a small dot. "...I'm waiting for him." She dug her head deeper into her knees. Wildfire knew who she meant.

When he joined a year ago, he expected the Legion to be more...alive. Instead, he got the simple "hello" from a few, and was working hard the first day ever since. Finally, after two months, he asked Blok why everything seemed so gloomy. "Well, if you had lost a friend to the digitization, you'd be glum, as well." This didn't sit well with him, so he talked to kell-el, a time traveller from the forty-first century. "...It's a long story," he muttered. "I've got time." Wildfire listened closely as Kell told him all about Imperiex, Brainiac, Brainiac 5, the taking over of the galaxy, and Brainiac 5's transformation and leave from them. Kell walked off, leaving Wildfire to ponder just how important this "Brainy" guy was to everyone.

The coming ship could be seen more clearly now. It had a rough grey finish of paint, with twenty-five windows on each side. Vi looked up at it, and wearily rested against Fire's shoulder. "Look, I know you all miss him," he began," but he's not going to just come randomly. There will be a sign that will prove he's coming, like a note, or a-" "GIANT MONSTER!" A terrified scream came from the other side of the station. Both legionnaires looked up to find a large robotic creature slicing at the side of the ship. "Not good." Vi called for backup on her flight ring as Fire flew towards the beast. It continued it's destruction, giving no indication of noticing Fire behind it. "Alright, you want a play toy?" He blasted it's legs, and it shrieked with pain. It twisted it's body, staring to him with two large glowing green eyes. "Well, here I am!" Lunging at it, Fire grabbed one of the arms and set it aflame. The beast screeched, making a car crash sound pleasant. "Look out, Fire!" hollering, Lighting Lad shot at the legs of the giant, nearly hitting Wildfire. It erupted with rage, and tore off the rockets of the ship, and threw them at him. Wildfire felt a great pain in his chest as he plummeted down to the ground. Before crashing, Kell caught him, and destroyed the rockets, sending them flying strait into space.

"You okay, Wildfire?" Kell had a stern look on his face. "I'm probably dying right now, but I'll do my best," he muttered. Vi flew up to him as the ship and the creature crashed down to earth. People scattered everywhere, but weren't fast enough to out run the fire. Luckily, Saturn girl gave them all mental directions as to where is safest. "Everyone's safe." she flew up next to Vi. "Good. Now, time to clobber this thing!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The legionnaires watched in disbelief as the creature ripped out one room from the entire ship. "Stop it!" yelled Saturn girl. "Got it, nosey!" Lightning lad received a cold glare from Saturn before shooting at the hands of the thing. When he got close enough he saw a name on the side of it's head. "Hey, guys," he yelled, "the thing is called Decca!" "Great," said Kell, "now we know what to write on it's gravestone." Soon, Bouncing boy arrived to help distract the beast. "Wow! The thing looks like the monster alien from the old movie _Cloverfield_!" Fire sighed. _There he goes again with his movies_. "Fire, look out!" yelled Saturn just as she was swiped down and knocked unconscious by the beast. "Wha..?" Wildfire looked behind him, only to see a large clawed hand smack him down hard like an annoying fly. Everything quieted just before he hit the ground. Lightning lad stared at Decca, and saw it rummage around in the room it held like it was it's purse. Decca pulled out a slim blonde gypsy girl, who was at the moment screaming her head off. Unsatisfied, it threw her towards him. Lightning caught her in mid air, and set her down outside the perimeter. She thanked him and ran off.

Decca again slipped his hand into the room, this time grabbing a small white dog, a little blue child with four tentacle arms, and an elderly couple. Obviously not wanting them, it threw them, this time at the side of the building. Wildfire woke up just in time to fly in front of them and catch them. He dropped them off outside the damaged area, and saw them grab the dog and little girl and run away. Suddenly, he heard the rest of the Legion scream out in pain. He raced back to them, only to find that they were all down for the count. Decca was bringing down his arm, which seemed to be a large cannon of some sort. Wildfire landed and tried to wake up Kell. It wasn't like him to fall so easily to a shot like that, no matter the size. Decca once again peered into the room he was holding. After a few minutes, it beeped a few times, and now held an unconscious body in it's right hand. _It looks pleased, which can't be good! _"What...what happened?" Kell and the others began to wake up. "No time!" Fire flew towards Decca's face and, grabbing his hostage, flew down to Kell again. Decca screamed, sounding very livid this time. "Oh, perfect." Saturn girl sat up and helped Vi to her feet. Lightning lad and Kell brushed themselves off. Wildfire took a look over of the body he was holding.

The person was a little bit smaller than him, and was very thin. They wore a dark black motorcycle jacket, black cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and covered himself with finishing black army boots, small, red gloves, and a dark grey hood over his head. Saturn girl came over and lifted the hood away. Everyone gasped. Wildfire didn't know what the big deal was. The kid was a green teenager, with short blond hair. Decca stopped screaming, as he had been doing the entire time, and smashed his hands into the ground under the Legion. Bouncing boy had left to grab the legion cruiser. If this thing couldn't be stopped without wrecking Metropolis, then it was time to take it into space. "...Brainy?" Vi whispered. Wildfire stared at Violet in disbelief. His eyesight fell upon the boy he was holding up. Sure enough, the kid had a Coluan symbol on his forehead. "This is the terror everyone is scared of?" Saturn girl nodded. "You remember when I told you about his transformation?" Kell slipped over. "Well, he became human." "How?" Lightning lad's yell to move broke the chatter, and Kell pushed himself and everyone else away from the large torpedo heading for them.

"Why does Decca want him!" Saturn girl frantically searched through Brainy's mind, even though she never liked to look without permission. "Well, you can try to ask for his permission, but we really need the information while he's still in one piece!" Lightning lad threw a gigantic electric ball at Decca's chest, causing it to lose balance. It fell to the ground. Kell smirked, and turned to hear a groaning sound come from Brainy's mouth. "What...where...am...I?" He blinked a few times. His green eyes were exactly the same colour as his skin, something Kell didn't get. "You're safe." Vi hugged him, but let go when Brainy yelped in pain. "Looks like your arm is broken," Kell used his x-ray vision on it, "And you've got a large cut on your side. Brainy cringed and looked around. He turned to face Decca. "...It tried to take me, didn't it?" He shakily stood up, and leaned against Saturn girl. "Where did it come from?" As Brainy was about to answer, Decca whirled to life, and aimed it's cannon blast at Vi. "Vi!" Lightning lad stepped in front of her, embracing the impact. Both went out cold. Wildfire began to store energy for a mega cannon attack, but Decca had already grabbed him and thrown him into the nearby broken ship, knocking him out. Saturn girl tried a physic attack on it's programming, and momentarily froze it. However, it still had been able to aim the shot at Vi at hit the rocks above, and they came crashing down on her. Brainiac 5 was now in the open, barely standing and holding his broken arm. "Brainy!" Kell screamed as he used his heat vision at full strength. Decca melted right in front of them, and flooded over the ship, just missing Wildfire. Brainy turned his attention to Kell and smiled, before fainting onto the rocks that had hit Saturn girl. As the Legion grouped, Kell picked up Brainy and flew to the Legion building.

"Brainiac's alive?" Kell yelled, nearly deafening Cham, who had taken Vi's place as she had to run off to repair a broken doorway. "Loud enough," Chameleon boy muttered. Saturn girl had entered Brainy's mind again, and was telepathically talking to the rest of them. He was laying unconscious in the medical bay, being tended to by Lightning lad, who wasn't the best at nursing to people as Saturn girl had said he was. "_I've found more,_" she spoke sternly. "_Decca was sent by Brainiac. Apparently, Brainy hadn't noticed that he was bugged before he left to Winath to stock up on supplies. Ever since then, for the past three years, he's been hunted down my an army of robot creatures and assassins, all working for Brainiac._" A shadowed figure walked into the room, and floated over to Brainy. "Hey, Superman." Cham smiled. Superman, though, looked very depressed. "...He's fine, you know." Kell pointed at Brainy's arm. "He's tough." Wildfire spoke up. "So, you're Superman, huh?" He stuck his hand out for Superman to shake. "Nice to meet you, Supes." Superman didn't bother to look at Fire. He shook his hand, and stopped when Fire yelled out in pain. "Sorry." His face was blank as it stared at Brainy. "..Who did this?" He stared at Wildfire. "Who DID this!" He banged his arm against The bed B5 slept in, waking him instantly. "LEGION?" Brainy yelled, screaming and crying. Everyone backed away. Saturn girl silently talked to the legionnaires as Superman embraced the sobbing Brainy. "I guess when I left, Brainy went to sleep and started to have a nightmare about the digitization." Cham sneaked away from the group and stood beside Superman. Brainy had began to calm down, but was still shivering. Cham frowned, but quickly shape shifted into Brainiac, still hiding behind Superman. "This guy did it." Superman turned to see Cham in Brainiac's form pointing at his forehead. "...He's back." Superman looked down at his feet. Brainy stared in horror at At Cham. He changed back to himself and waved shyly at him. Brainy wearily waved back, his expression becoming slightly happy. While the rest of the Legionnaires walked out of the room, Superman stayed behind. "Don't worry, we'll find and terminate him." He smiled, shaking his fist in the air. Brainy gazed at him sadly. "He is stronger than ever before, and he has new friends. If only I had been smart enough to finish him off." "Don't worry," Superman reassured him, "Wherever, and however strong, he won't win. Not again." Little did they know that the mysterious figure knew there now every move. His bug had slithered into the room, and was recording and sending all information to it's master.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Timber Wolf couldn't sleep. The nanites in his head were stirring, trying to take control again. His father had placed them, and now they were inseparable from his mind. Even Brainiac 5, who had been brought back to the Legion, had told him that if he tried to remove them, Timber Wolf could end up...well, he could no longer bake. Sounds of scraping from down the hall alerted him of movement. _It's nothing, just Brainy in his sleep. I...think..? _He jumped out of bed and sniffed the air. "Hm...oil!" He raced out of his room, and down the hall. Hiding behind the wall, he slowly took a peak. Ginormous silver scorpions crawled along the walls, breaking all the medicines and drawers. The biggest one had it's claw clamped around Brainy's mouth, though he was struggling. It didn't work so well with a broken arm, and he was still tired from his experience with Decca, and was losing fast. "Enough is enough," growled Timber Wolf. He lunged at the leader scorpion, ripping it apart. Brainy fell to the ground, screaming in pain as his arm was knocked against the bed side. Scorpions piled on top of Wolf, but were quickly thrown against the walls. Wolf felt the shadow of a new presence over him. "What happened?" Star boy helped him up. "Giant scorpions. No biggy." A low groan came from where Brainy had landed. Star and Wolf walked over to find him laying on the ground, his cast smashed around his arm. "...Oops." Star boy shook his head as Timber Wolf lifted Brainy into the bed.

"Okay, time for the guard system." Star boy looked at Timber Wolf, confused. "The what? What on earth is that?"

Cosmic boy loomed over Brainy. Star boy pondered what Brin had told him. "The guard system is a tactic used when one legionnaire is personal targeted by a very powerful and dangerous enemy. The most powerful legionnaires take turns watching over the legionnaire to make sure they are safe on their off time." Cosmic boy was first up, probably to get it over with. "Well, Brainy, can you describe Brainiac for us?" Brainy lay still, almost as if he hadn't heard a thing. Star boy tapped him on the forehead. Almost immediately, Brainy's head fell right off, and rolled right at Saturn girl's feet. She shrieked, kicking it right at Phantom girl, who just phased through it in time. "Was that..." Saturn girl stared at the now headless Brainiac 5, whose body fell onto the floor. Wires fell out of the neck, and oil smeared the ground. "Well, we all knew his head wasn't screwed on tight enough, what with all the information in it, but this..." Tinya lifted up the head. The eyes stared with no meaning. "It was a trick." Saturn girl hesitantly walked into the room. "He was a fraud this whole time!" Cosmic boy went to ask the others if they saw the real Brainy anywhere. "It was him last night, but now..." Phantom girl turned to Brin. "He was real when you saved him last night, correct?" Brin and Star boy nodded in agreement. Superman flew in at top speed, knocking over Brin as Tinya allowed him to phase through her. "Where is he?" gasped Superman.

"So you're suggesting the attack scorpions Brainiac sent had something to do with this?" Superman asked Cosmic boy. A small group of legionnaires, consisting of Superman, Saturn girl, Phantom girl, Wildfire, Element lad and a newly recruited member, Sensor girl, was sent to search for Brainiac and alert the rest of the Legion when backup was needed. Cosmic boy was now on the screen, working with Vi to fix the broken supplies in the medical bay. "They were the only things that could have seen him and taken him." Sensor girl flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her mask was white with a large red streak down the middle, and matched her suit perfectly. No one knew what she actually looked like, but no one asked. "My projections... will they even be useful against a villain like Brainiac?" She sounded sad, and could barely be heard. "Yes. He never faced you back then, so he won't know how to react, which is as good an advantage as any." Cosmic boy winched as vi fell off the computer head, landing on the now broken chair. "Uh...Cosmic boy, out." The screen fell blank. Saturn girl sighed. "This better not end up like last time, or else..." "Things will be bad. Very bad." A new voice surprised everyone. Turning around, the group saw the tall gypsy girl that Lightning lad had saved from Decca. She was wearing a purple bandana, darker purple tube top, a long black shirt, and white flip flops with grey nail polish on. Golden bracelets hung from both her arms, and a large silver necklace with a flower charm on it dangled under her golden hoop earrings. "...Who are you?" Element lad walked up to her, standing only a few inches higher. "I'm Malainna, the galaxy's number one gypsy and spiritualist." She slowly made her way to the computer's mapping system, and punched in a few numbers. A map of some near planets popped up on the screen, and the biggest planet began to blink. "That's where your friend is." Brin growled and sneered at her. "Didn't know you were a navigator, too." She smiled. "Didn't know puppies could grow as big and grumpy as you, either. Looks like we both learned something today."

Brainiac 5 opened his eyes. His entire body ached, and his head felt foggy. When he tried to stand up, he found he was trapped inside a small containment unit. Both his arms, legs and body were strapped down to the bottom of the unit. It felt like it was moving, very fast. Struggling to break free, he was suddenly blinded by a huge, bright ray of light as the top of the container was opened. The straps around him broke away. He sat up and saw that he was sitting in the back of a giant scorpion, just like the one that attacked him last night. "Welcome, Querl Dox." A dark voice echoed through the room covered in lamps. Brainy tried to stand, but quickly found himself falling onto the cold and muddy floor. His legs felt weak and his arm was of little use. "Who's there?" A floating shadow came closer to him, until it was in the light. "Brainiac." Brainy stepped back, but was pushed forward by the scorpion. "Why, after all this trouble, do you still think you can resist me?" Brainiac landed in front of Brainy, and, grabbing the collar of his shirt, lifted him into the air. "Because what happened last time," gasped Brainy, "Must never happen again." He kicked Brainiac's legs, yelling in pain. "Nice...armour. Buy it half price?" Brainiac smiled and threw Brainy into a nearby cell. A protective force field came down the door, blocking all escapes. "I have you to thank for this...upgrade." He brought a diagram up on his computer's screen in the far back corner. It showed Brainiac 5 on one side, robot form, and Brainiac on the other. "After you defeated me, an aftershock happened. When this occurred, your DNA was merged with the 5% organic tissue all Coluans have." The screen showed Brainiac 5's figure breaking free from the robotic parts of it. "When I was knocked out, all of the technology you had was drawn to my energy, and became my new, improved form." One by one, every piece of tech Brainy had once been, fused onto Brainiac, reforming him. "I then went on to hunt you down." "Why?" Brainy didn't understand why Brainiac wanted him. He had no powers, right? "You still have one thing that makes you one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy, even more powerful than the Suneater." Brainy chuckled. "And that's what? My intelligence of 12, beating yours of only 10?" "No. You see, When you took control and later freed the Coluans, you took something from all of us. You took the power to digitize anything. Now you are the only thing in the galaxy capable of pure destruction and re modification of the Universe." He drew closer to Brainy. "And with you, I'll control all of the galaxy – permanently." Brainiac walked away. "Oh, and for future references, I am Brainiac 6 now. You must understand the math of one plus five." Brainy sighed. _Not good. If Brainiac...6 takes over again, how will I defeat him? Can I even begin to try? Sigh... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"So, how do you know where Brainy is, anyways?" Element lad questioned Malainna, a mysterious gypsy that had appeared on the ship. Wildfire and Saturn girl were on monitor duty, and Superman, Sensor girl and Phantom girl were training for any surprise attacks. "Easy, I'm prepared for anything, including a backfire." She played with her earrings, fingering them preciously. "What do you mean, backfire?" She sighed with annoyance, and shook her head. "The backfire of Brainy's so called controlling of his emotions. I've been a personal fan of his for years, and thought that if I watched him, I could warn you of any outbreaks that could be considered deadly." Her tone was sarcastic, but was very genuinely concerned. "Well, thanks, super fan, but I don't think Brainy, or anyone, appreciates being spied on their whole life!" "You don't understand, do you?" Malainna put her hands on her hips and leaned in closer to Element lad. "Don't you know what he's capable of? Don't you know why Brainiac even wants someone who apparently has no powers, and is only two levels more intelligent than himself?" She breathed in deeply, calming herself down. "Look, I would guess that Brainy doesn't know, either, but he has tremendous power, more than you can imagine. He can still digitize, you know!" Element lad went silent. "What?" A frightened voice rang out through the hall they were standing in. From the main door, the rest of the team stood, staring at Malainna in disbelief. "What you mean, he can still digitize?" Superman glared coldly at her, expecting a valid answer, or else.

Brainy bounced the rubber ball he had collected in his travels against the steel walls of his jail cell. It made a sloshing sound, and he tampered restlessly with it. Eventually, it broke open to reveal a burning hot liquid. "OUCH!" He snapped, dropping the substance all over the force field. Quickly, it burned down the barrier, and also burned along the edges of the walls. He examined the rubber of the ball to reveal that it was no ordinary rubber, but Entarius, the Galaxy's only non burning rubber. "...Cool!" He grinned, and began to run, dodging all noticeable cameras and robot guards. Suddenly, he felt himself falling, and his lungs felt like deflated balloons as he hit the floor with a loud thud. Trying to get up, he was pushed down again by a heavy force on his spine. "It is most interesting how you think you can escape from me, Querl Dox." Brainiac glared at him with piercing eyes. "Almost." Brainy moaned. "Great, back to the cell that will no doubt kill me of boredom before you get to me." "Do not worry, Querl Dox. You will not be going back to the cell. Instead, we are to begin your mind hypnosis now." Brainy gulped. "Let me guess, no clapping or counting to three will break this type of mind control, right?" "Positive." Brainiac picked him up. "Hocus-Pocus, you will now sleep." Brainy moaned again, only louder. "Great, a sarcastic...sarcast...Brain..." He fell, silently sleeping. Brainiac lifted him up and carried him to a darkened corridor. "No more tricks, young one. Only total control."

Superman looked over the Legionnaires he was with. Everyone looked the exact same as they were when he left three years ago, only taller. As an add, new legionnaires had arrived, and were just as kind as the rest he knew. Sensor girl was quiet but very brilliant, and Wildfire, of Fire for short, was witty but loyal, a more fierce version of Sparky, or Garth. "What now?" Timber wolf stated. He had come to replace Phantom girl, who was needed desperately on another call, something about Brainiac's so called failed robot soldiers, running loose in the New Metropolis sewers. No one noticed him until he growled at Malainna that he had arrived. They were all too worried. Brin could also help with the tracking of Brainy, since Dawnstar, the Legion's second tracker, was off having her wings looked at. "Now, we try to find a decent parking space." Wildfire pointed to the planet they were coming up on. Saturn girl gasped. "Titan? My, my home? Why here of all places?" "For secrecy." Element lad came up. "Since no other Titan can read robotic minds, it was the perfect place not to be detected." Malainna scanned the area. "There! An opening in the ground, hidden among the trees." She smiled. "Wow, now I'm a tracker, as well. "Don't get comfortable," growled Timber wolf. "I sense jealousy." "And I sense the next person to get kicked this ship will be none other than yourself, you little-" "I see something!" Superman yelled, making Malainna and Brin jump. Down below, a dark blue robot snake, at least five feet long, slithered its way under the ground, completely unnoticed by people. "Well, let's land." Element lad gained the controls and steered the ship down behind some tall ever greens.

The Brainiac snake slid against the walls, barely seen by the following legionnaires. "Remember, we can't lose that thing, or we'll lose all traces of Brainiac." Wildfire had taken leadership, and was pretty good at it. The rest of the team crept behind him, making no sounds. Eventually, an open corridor was opened, and they sneaked in and hid amongst some leftover pieces of metal. Sounds of voices talking could be heard down a darker tunnel leading right. Brin sniffed the air, and his ears perked up. "I smell Medulas." "What's that?" Superman wasn't quite familiar with all of the...scents of the future yet. "It's a medicine wrap, used to heal broken arms and legs. I used some for Brainy's arm." Timber wolf smiled. "I admit, I'm a genius." Malainna rolled her eyes and walked over to the tunnel. "Well, let's go!" She ran off, leaving the rest of the Legion to catch up. Fire sighed, and signalled the Legion to "follow the crazed gypsy down the possibly deadly tunnel." She led them towards a large door, splattered in red liquid. "Is...is that..." Sensor girl stammered. "It's...paint." Fire held up an empty paint can, with the label "Red" in Interlac. Sensor girl hung her head sheepishly, hearing a stifle of giggles from Element lad. Pushing the doors apart, Superman rushed in, the others following with caution. "Where's the light?" Superman used his heat vision to alight a piece of wood he found. "There, in the corner!" Malainna ran over and flipped a dully painted grey switch. The lights lit up, momentarily blinding the group. Suddenly, a green cage fell upon the legionnaires, trapping them. "Malainna?" Saturn girl snapped at her. Malainna simply smiled. "Sorry about that, Legion. I have my orders." A loud scream of pain erupted from the wall to the right. "BRAINY!" Superman yelled. He punched the bars of the cage, but felt a rush of pain flow through his arm. "Oh, right, the kryptonite bars. Don't punch them, okay? They might hurt a bit." She turned. "Can't say I didn't warn you."

"AHHH!" Brainy screamed again. Brainiac 6 had him strapped down to a metal table, slightly angled upwards. Computer screens were filled with all the information Brainy knew about the Legion. "As you can see, whenever I electrocute your nerves, information is quickly spread around the mind, and stored in the computer files through the wires attached to your neck." Brainy glared at Brainiac 6 before yelling again as shots of electricity ran through his spine. "Once the Legion is down for the count, I can rule the galaxy without having to worry about any...rebellion that opposes me." Brainy struggled against the straps, but made no damage. Then, almost suddenly, he remembered something. "You said I had no powers, right?" He managed to talk with all of the pain ringing in his ears. Brainiac 6 nodded his head slowly. Brainy focused on the computers, trying to communicate with them. Slowly, all the information began to delete itself. Brainiac 6 bent his neck, confused at his computer's actions. "What is it?" Brainy sneered. "You were saying?" Immediately, his restraints burst open. He stood up, and placed his hand on the nearby ray gun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Dang!" Element lad couldn't seem to use his powers. None of them could. A circular scanner above the cage had sealed all of their powers off. Superman couldn't break the bars, either, due to the kryptonite covering the the steel. "Why, Malainna?" Fire repeated. She smiled, sending chills down what would have been his spine, if he had one. Since he was a powerful, gaseous star in a suit, he had no spine, or hands, or anything, just the resemblance of a man in his containment armour, painted orange with red shadings on his helmet. "Because, dear Fire, I'm evil. I work for Brainiac because I think he deserves to rule the universe, even if it means destroying myself in the process. Sweet?" Timber wolf had a blank look on his face. "No...no, not really. More like, oh, I don't know, INSANE?" Everyone hushed at the banging of the door behind them. "Malainna," Brainiac 6 spoke, "Do you have the prisoners?" "Yes, master." She walked to the door. "Good. Now, drop all your weapons. I have something for you to receive." Not wanting to disappoint her master, Malainna did as she was told. "What is it you wish to give me, my master?" The doors slid open, and Malainna's eyes became very wide. Brainiac 5 stepped in, his hand seemingly fused to what appeared as a ray gun. "A wholesome dose of vitamin P – pain!" Malainna was shot back to the end of the room, and fell unconscious after being hit on the head by a falling hunk of metal. Saturn girl and Sensor girl smiled, while the guys laughed. "Brainy! You're okay!" Superman grinned. Brainy shot down and broke the scanner, and backed away as Superman ripped apart the cage bars. "It appears that the kryptonite was simply an illusion, created by Malainna's hidden power." Element lad gave him a high-five, while the rest of the team hugged and welcomed him back. "So, where is Brainiac, anyways?" Brainy's face turned grim. "Sorry, I...I lost him. He snuck out when I created a diversion to escape." He smiled. "Well, hopefully, we won't see him for a long time." Suddenly, Brainy moaned and fainted. Superman caught him. "Now, it's time for us all to rest." Saturn girl yawned.

"Mission accomplished, Sparky." Sensor had brought him up on the ship's screen. "Brainiac 5 has been saved, and Brainiac...6, has disappeared. For now." Sparky smiled. "So, is he coming back to the Legion, then? I was told by Saturn girl that he remembered that he had found that he still had a power. Something called Technopathy, the ability to control technology?" "Wow, you remembered all that?" Lightning lad stuck his tongue out at her. "And yes, he'll be returning to the Legion. Good call bringing Phantom girl and Cham here to make him feel guilty." Lightning lad smiled. "Why, thank you, princess." He disappeared. Sensor sulked. Ever since she joined, the Legion insisted on nicknaming her princess, because she was so rich. _If only they knew the truth..._

"Yeah! He's back, guys!" Triad, recently renamed, charged into the Legion's lounging area, nearly toppling over Gates, a new recruit, who was just coming out of one of his portals, a gift that had brought him to the tryouts. "Watch it, Tri!" He fell back in, and the portal vanished. Blok, Karate kid and Dream girl looked up. "Who? Not that crazy fan of mine, right?" Dream girl shuddered. "No, silly. Brainiac 5 is here, to stay!" Dream girl jumped up and cheered, while Karate kid and Blok smiled. "This is great news." Karate kid walked past her. Triad turned to see Brainy, out of his motor clothes, and in a new costume. He had a black jumpsuit with a large purple streak down the middle, Black cargo-like workout hero pants, and black, simple shoes. He was also "Well built," as Supergirl, who had just recently joined, put it. Everyone was happy to find that Supergirl had no reason to dislike Brainy, even with the Brainaic symbol, which was now also on his chest. "Why would I? Besides the fact that Brainiac isn't under his control, he is kinda cute..." Triad and Kell, stunned at her words, began to laugh, leaving Supergir to blush as she turned around to find Brainy staring at her in awe. "Did you hear any of that?" Brainy nodded. "Every word." Supergirl's face went a blush pink. "Oops.."

To be continued in "Episode two: Royal Secret."

Stay tuned :)


End file.
